


Stripe

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, No Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Yugyeom laughs softly and Jackson wants to shrink himself and live in the pocket of Yugyeom's shirt forever.--(Kinktober Day 23 - Size Difference)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Stripe

**Author's Note:**

> note: no smut and I'm not really sorry. also y'all peep Jaebum making his appearance in there rip. he's like that annoying guy that always photobombs people's pics but instead it's in fic mode. I'm fucking jackbum trash

Jackson took a fascination to how tall Yugyeom was right after he tried hugging Yugyeom from behind and found that by doing so he was completely hidden from sight.

Jackson wouldn't call it an obsession per say, but that's what Mark and BamBam called it and Jaebum constantly teased him about it. He'd argue that it was more of him just being petty about Yugyeom's height, but they all knew better.

Jackson constantly began standing beside Yugyeom whenever he could, even sitting beside him and sometimes even stretching his legs out when Yugyeom did so just so he could look at the difference in the length of their legs. He found it odd how he was usually so against anyone mentioning his shortness compared to any of the boys', but he figured this was probably some overdue karma, probably from that one time when he and Jaebum had sex while Jackson was on the phone with Namjoon. To be fair it wasn't _his_ fault that Namjoon didn't hang up the phone, but anyway.

Jackson now turns to look at Yugyeom standing beside him, slightly looking up at him and grinning with his little eye scrunch when Yugyeom smiles at him. Yugyeom has a loose yellow shirt and some skinny jeans on, his tight black jeans making his legs look even longer.

"Hey, Jackson hyung?" Yugyeom puts a hand on his shoulder and Jackson tilts his head with a hum. "You're so cute."

Yugyeom laughs softly and Jackson wants to shrink himself and live in the pocket of Yugyeom's shirt forever.

"I'm adorable, what's new?" He replies and Yugyeom snorts with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, if you want me to hug you and indulge your size kink, all you have to do is ask." Yugyeom teases and Jackson just knows he's blushing, can feel the heat rising on his cheeks and he groans in annoyance.

"It's not a _kink._ " He huffs, but when Yugyeom just shrugs he pouts his lips and fidgets where he stands. "Would you really indulge me?"

Yugyeom's answer is his loud chicken laugh, his arms apreading in invitation and Jackson  easily falls into them, hugging Yugyeom around the waist and burrying himself into the younger man's chest with a tiny little hum of satisfaction.

It really isn't a kink, okay? It's _not._

Only that when he has to look up at Yugyeom and slightly tip toe to press a kiss to his cheek, he realizes it really kind of _is._

 

 


End file.
